In general, it may be desirable to identify errors in an electronic device design during a design phase. An electronic device design process may have a design component and a verification component. The design component may lay out what the device will do, and the verification component may validate that the implementation of the design is correct.
Simulation may be a method of verification and may include a testbench. The testbench may be replaced or enhanced by using a constrained simulation. One obstacle in a constrained simulation may be constraint conflicts, sometimes referred to as deadends. Deadends may stall the simulation until a designer manually modifies the constraints and/or the design to remove the deadend.